objectlockdownfandomcom-20200214-history
Volcanic Excitement
Volcanic Excitement is the first episode of Object Lockdown, which aired on October 14, 2015. Synopsis Before the Challenge Fire Extinguisher is shown checking off his to-do list. The fourth thing on his list is "dodge a flying train", which frightens him. The train then crashes into the volcano behind him. On the train are the twenty-eight contestants on Object Lockdown. Paint Pallete got off first and asks where they were. Once they get off, Fire Extinguisher explains that they are the contestants for his show. Yarn then asks how the show works, and Fire Extinguisher explains how the challenges, voting, and safe and danger team concepts work. He then tells them that the prize for winning is a mansion. After the intro, he explains the first challenge, which is a race. The contestants must race around the entire island to the finish line. He then explains how the last five contestants that make it to the line will be up for elimination, and will form the danger team next episode. The Race Begins! Milky is shown running, and wanting for a new friend, since her best friend Lemony isn't a competitor on Object Lockdown. Luckily, Bottle appears running next to her and agrees to be friends. Umbrella is shown sitting on the ground, complaining about how she doesn't want to be "in this stupid place, with all of these annoying people." Acorn then tells her to go home, Umbrella gets mad and Acorn sprints all of the way to the finish line, making him safe. Next, Bucket; like Milky, wants to make a new friend. M&M, the wanna-be rapper asks if Bucket knows him, and Bucket falsely says he does in order for them to be friends. The camera pans to Sun, who says that he can just fly to the finish line. However, Fire Extinguisher yells at him to stop, and states that he will automatically lose if he flies three feet above the ground. Moon boasts to Sun that he is going to win, and flies to the end. Fire Extinguisher says that he is disqualified, and will be up for elimination. Yarn is then shown walking, and bumps into Drago. She asks him why he is even on the show since he isn't an object, and he gets insulted by her remark and leaves. Yarn becomes sad because she wants to find a friend. Next, Pumpkin says to Cherry that he has the greatest idea of all time, which is digging under the ground to get to the finish. She agrees, and they start digging. Dollar & George are shown walking, and Dollar exclaims that running is hard. George then has a lecture about running, and Circle, who is teary-eyed, says that Dollar's speech was amazing. Cone pops up next to Fire Extinguisher and calls him a "Firey Rip-Off". Fire Extinguisher quickly gets annoyed and shoots her out of a cannon. The camera pans back to the race, showing Skateboard and Snowboard. Snowboard asks if they want to work together, and Skateboard agrees. While riding, Umbrella hops on. Snowboard gets aggravated and asks her to get off. Umbrella replies with saying that she will give her fifty dollars if she can join them, and Snowboard agrees. Diamond is then shown next to Door, who asks for a password. Diamond did not know, but Limey says the correct password, and they both pass through. Grassy and Paint Palette are shown standing outside doing nothing, and Grassy exclaims that they should try to win. A taxi pulls up with Music Disk inside, and Grassy picks up a baseball and throws it at him, breaking him into shreds. Stop Sign walks up to Cherry and Pumpkin's hole and states that they are cheating. Berry walks up behind him and defends Cherry and Pumpkin. Stop Sign yells at Berry, saying that she should not insult a police man. A bowling ball is shown striking Stop Sign into the distance. Hot Sauce is on a stage, and says that he has lost all of his fanbase because of his fight with Bucket in Super Object Battle Two, so he starts a cooking show. The food doesn't turn out good, and Can (off-stage) says that he has lost even more people in his fanbase. Banana is shown standing in the middle of nowhere, and he says that he has no idea where to go. The taxi drives by and Banana jumps on it. Grassy gets an alert inside the taxi and says to Banana that he should get off. He refuses, and since Grassy wasn't driving, they crash. Trivia * Volcanic Excitement originally was 12 minutes long, and included Rapping it Up. ** This idea was scrapped in late August 2015 in order to meet its' release date. * The October 14, 2015 release date was always the release date, despite what people may think due to the delays. The delay was actually intentional, and this episode was never going to be released on its' original date of October 1, 2015. * When Hot Sauce says "Boo! You stink!". It is a reference to Spongebob Squarepants. Gallery OLD1-Screenshot-1.png|Cone in a Cannon OLD1-Screenshot-3.jpg|Sad Balloon OLD1-Screenshot-4.jpg|Hot Sauce's Show OLD1-Screenshot-5.png|Angry Umbrella OLD1-Screenshot-6.png|Sad Nibba Bottle OLD1-Screenshot-7.png|Banana on a Taxi 1 Category:2015 episodes